The present invention relates to a cooking or heating appliance such as an electric heater or toaster oven and, more particularly, to a cooking or heating appliance including a selectively detachable door for detachably selecting the door opening direction by a user.
A heating appliance such as a toaster oven many times installed at a relatively space-limited portion in a kitchen. For example, the oven toaster is installed on an electric refrigerator or a table, or is suspended under a shelf. Various types installments of the cooking appliance are possible. Since the door of the conventional cooking appliance is opened and closed in a fixed direction, it is not suitable for certain installments in the limited kitchen space. Thus, it is desired that the door structure of the cooking appliance enables suitable opening/closing operation when the appliance is installed at any space-limited portion in a kitchen.